This invention relates, in general, to distributed systems, and in particular, to managing a distributed synchronous transaction system.
Distributed systems are highly-available, scalable systems that are utilized in various situations, including those situations that require a high-throughput of work or continuous or nearly continuous availability of the system.
One type of a distributed system is a distributed synchronous transaction system, which is a system that performs distributed synchronous transactions on behalf of distributed clients. A distributed synchronous transaction is a transaction that is initiated substantially immediately when it is requested by a client application, and which in turn, is notified of the success of the transaction substantially immediately following the transaction""s completion.
Although there are facilities today for managing distributed synchronous transactions, these facilities tend to be complicated. Thus, there is still a need for capabilities to facilitate the management of synchronous transactions in a distributed system.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of serializing replicated transactions in a distributed computing environment. The method includes, for instance, initiating a modification operation on a resource of a distributed computing environment; during a phase of the modification operation, detecting whether a conflict for the resource exists; and satisfying the conflict, if the conflict exists, without requiring explicit locking of the resource.
System and computer program products corresponding to the above-summarized methods are also described and claimed herein.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.